Sick Inside Tryan
by hsmluver4eva
Summary: It's a SongFic to 'Hope Partlow's Sick Inside' It's different than anything I have ever written. There is a little hint of Troyella but not that much. Enjoy please R&R if you want. SLASH Don't like? Don't read.


**Posted: April 20, 2007**

* * *

**A.N: Okay so here's the deal. I'm going to try my hand at a Tryan story. I've read a lot of them but I've wanted to write one but I had no idea for a topic. But then I heard this song called **_**Sick Inside**_** by Hope Partlow. And I saw the video starring Zac Efron. I watched/listened to that song/video so much that it's stuck in my head. And I thought of this idea. I wrote this during English when I was supposed to be working on my book report. Oops. I'm dead **_**again.**_** And tonight I promise to post another chapter of 'What If Gabriella Worked for Troy' tonight. And I just renamed it. To 'What If'**

**Happy 4.20 everyone! And enjoy. I am alive and well **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song, the movie, the characters or anything.**

**(Bold is Flashback,**_Italics is the song, _Underline is Ryan's thoughts)

* * *

The lights went off. She walked on stage, the spotlight came on. The music started. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. All she could remember was that fateful day, when she lost both friendships.

_**FLASHBACK**_

**Troy was in the gym practicing free throws. Ryan entered the gym and was about to tackle the shirtless, sweaty Troy and kiss him senseless when _she _walked in.**

**Gabriella Maria Montez. She was wearing _that_ dress. Oh how Ryan loathed that dress. He knew she could get any guy she wanted while wearing that dress…including the guy she couldn't have but she wanted…Troy Benjamin Bolton.**

_I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with someone else   
I didn't mean to  
Feel the way I do  
It just happened by itself_

**"Hey Troy." Gabriella said seductively.**

**"Oh…hey Gabriella. How's it going?"**

**Gabby didn't respond. She was too mesmerized by Troy's sweat glistened, toned chest.**

**"Gabby? Gabriella? Are you there?" Troy waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Gabriella's face.**

**"Huh? Oh, sorry Troy. I'm good, how are you?"**

**"I'm fine." He saw the time. "You know what? I have to go take a shower and change because Ryan will be here in a few minutes."**

**"Why are you going out with him?" Gabriella blurted out, unexpectedly none-the-less.**

_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_

**"Huh? What do you mean Gabby? You know what. I don't have time to talk to you right now. Ryan could be right outside the door."**

'You know me to well Troy'**Ryan thought.**

**This was the last straw for Gabriella. She tackled Troy to the ground and basically forced herself on Troy.**

**Ryan saw this and blasted up at Troy.**

**"TROY! How could you? I trusted you. I _loved _you."**

**"Ryan! It's not what you think."**

**"Oh Troy…it is exactly what I think it is. You don't need to explain. I saw everything. I got here about 15 minutes ago actually. So you can save it."**

_I stopped by the gym  
We were hanging out  
He was wondering were you are  
We went walking  
We were just talking  
Then I kissed him on the floor_

_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_

**"****Now as for you Miss Gabriella Montez, you need to explain to both me _and _Troy why you want him so bad."**

**Troy intervened at this point.**

**"Wait… so Ryan. You believe me? Then that I had nothing to do with it?"**

**"Yes Troy, I believe you."**

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul  
Guess I should of had a little self control  
I knew that it was wrong, I admit it  
I wish there was a way that I could make it alright  
I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight  
But that would be a lie_

_And now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, it makes me wanna cry  
I'm so sorry about last night  
Yeah, It happened so fast  
I wanted it to last  
In the moment it felt so right  
But now I'm sick inside_

**"Gabriella, I don't believe you! You were the one who encouraged us to get together in the first place. Why would you do that if you just want Troy for yourself?" Ryan was really starting to get pissed off.**

**Troy and Ryan never even gave Gabriella a chance to retort. They left her there in the gym stunned. She was stunned that even that Ryan had caught her and Troy, that he would still stay with Troy.**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Now I'm sick inside  
Yeah, It makes me wanna cry  
In the moment it felt so right_

_I'm just a girl who  
Kissed a boy who  
Is in love with you_

The music ended. Just as it did, Troy and Ryan walked in. Gabriella had left a note saying that she would do anything for forgiveness and that if they wanted prove, to come to the gym.

"Troy, Ryan? I truly am Sick Inside."

* * *

**A/N: Well that plot bunny is done for me. On to post another chapter of 'What If'**

**TTFN**


End file.
